


Crossing Paths

by MizzGinger



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Marriage, Romance, Smut, hope estheim x reader x noel kreiss, older!hope estheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: You thought this was how you were supposed to live your life. The unhappiness, the tiresome nights, the exhaustion of a relationship. It wasn't until you met an unlikely person that you realized: you weren't living your life.| Modern AU | Noel Kreiss x [Reader] x Hope EstheimFinal Pairing: Surprise





	1. Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Just making sure you know, I'm using an older Hope and Noel for the story. They are around 24 and 26 respectively.

Tying the scarf around your neck, you glowered at the empty chair before you. The chair was always empty now which left a foul taste in your system. You chugged down the rest of your morning coffee with a sour look on your face, the usual sour look.

"I don't have time for this," you sighed as you grabbed your keys and exited the vacant apartment, leaving it unlocked just in case he ever came home.

**[_____]**

"Morning, Snow."

"Mornin', kid."

Hope groaned at the mention of his permanent nickname the burly blonde had for him. He could hardly be considered a kid due to his ripen age of 24 which offered his astounding height and a deeper voice.

"Are you psyched for your first day?" Snow hummed as he traveled beside the boy as they both headed to work.

"I suppose," Hope shrugged, "I mean it's just an internship at the most prestigious scientific research firm." The sarcasm in his voice masked the pure fear that disabled his sleeping regime. He was truly worried about what this day would bring, whether he would fail epically or substantially.

Snow's lips curled into a smirk upon noticing the boy's tense mindset. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Hope chuckled at the vain blonde as he gripped the strap of his messenger bag. He could feel the sweat on his palms accumulate, signaling his nervous state.

He was beyond lucky to grab such an opportunity right after receiving his Masters in both Biology and Chemistry, so there were a lot of expectations riding on him. Young and talented did subject him to an annoying envy in the science field. He just prayed it didn't follow him to his ideal job at this company.

"I'll see you later," Hope said to his roommate as he stopped before a particular building. Snow waved his goodbyes as he left the boy to head straight inside.

Hope hesitantly walked over to the receptionist and nervously mentioned to her that he was an intern in the weapons department. Thankfully, she was the right person to go to as she handed him a card that allowed him to enter the elevators and up to the 13th floor.

When he arrived, he noted the area he would now see every day. The walls and ceilings were a bright shade of white that has his eyes squinting to adjust. He exhaled in awe at the number of people in white lab coats running around the floor and into the many laboratories. Many looked as if they hadn't slept or showered in weeks, but they all looked like accomplished individuals.

He glanced down at his paper to read the room number and traveled down the endless hallway until he found room 1302, one of the last laboratories. He grabbed the handle and attempted to slide the door to the side but to no avail. "Huh," he said while inspecting the door.

He attempted once again, but this time he pushed and pulled the innocent door. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at all his failed attempts. This wasn't how he wanted to start his first day as an intern here.

"Ah, please open the door," a feminine voice pleaded as it neared him. He turned to see you, holding two sets of coffee travel boxes. You weren't like the rest of the people here, dressed in casual attire, and by the look of your stature, he presumed you to be around the same age as him.

"Uh--I.."

You gazed at him as you took in the situation. "Are you new?"

"Is it obvious?" Hope flushed as he gazed at the floor.

"....Here," you stuck out your hip, motioning him to reach into your pocket. He was hesitant on the idea, and you noticed. "Do you want to enter or not?"

His fingers nervously dove into your pocket, grabbing a card from the depths of it. His eyes widened at the revelation that the door operated electronically with a swipe of the card. He placed your card in front of the door handle, causing it to beep and a green light to appear. The door slid open and he sighed with relief.

"That wasn't so bad," you hummed as you strode into the room.

He stayed quiet as he followed you in, analyzing his surroundings. When you dropped your belongings beside a work table, you pointed him over to the supervisor, who sat at the desk in the front of the room. He worriedly glanced at the intimidating figure, and once again, you noticed.

"Hey! The new kid is here," you exclaimed which gained the attention of the whole room.

"OH! The young hot stuff!" the supervisor marveled as he almost skipped over to the bewildered boy.

"I'm Hope Estheim," he bowed slightly as there were 'oooohs' and 'aahhhs' echoing throughout the room.

"Welcome, welcome," the supervisor patted his back, smiling warmly. "Hey, [Name], did you bring my coffee?"

"Yup, one for you and seven for me," you answered as you handed him his beverage. Smiling, your eyes wandered over to the silverette, who was still staring at you. "Ah, welcome, Hope."

"Thanks," he responded a little too excitedly.

**[_____]**

"And then he's like 'I don't know where the Bunsen burner is'!" the supervisor roared as he downed another shot.

For his welcoming party, the whole group decided to celebrate at the nearest bar. He was of age to drink, but the smell and taste of alcohol proved to be something he disliked severely. He just watched and refilled everyone's glasses when asked. It was apparent he wanted to fit in, but he was painfully awkward whenever someone tried to speak to him.

"I'm Alyssa." A woman with short blonde hair dropped herself into the seat next to him, a smile marking her face.

"Hope." He reached over to shake her hand.

"Alyssa, don't go off picking up more co-workers," a familiar voice reprimanded the girl as they sat beside him. "Oh Hooooope!"

"H-Hello, [Name]," he acknowledged you as he tried his best to keep from stuttering.

It was no secret he began to admire you in the span of eight hours. You rescued him whenever he messed up, guided him to the lunch room, and cleaned up after his messy conversations with the group. You were the only person he felt comfortable with, and he sighed with relief that you decided to stay with him for the remainder of the night.

"Am I too old to work?" you sluggishly questioned while staring at your drink. "I'm always around all the young ones, and I feel so old."

"How old are you again?" Alyssa giggled, finding your drunken state absolutely entertaining.

"How old do I look?"

Hope could smell the strong bitter alcohol on your breath, making him cringe as he spoke, "23?"

"Close, close. I'm actually 26," you sighed as you downed the rest of your drink. Your clouded eyes gazed around the room. "26 and I'm a lab's assistant."

"You're the best lab assistant," Alyssa corrected you.

Hope noticed Alyssa's tone switched to a higher pitched one. It sounded as if she was sucking up to you, and he wondered why. But he just shook his head and continued watching over you as you sighed repeatedly. "I feel so siiiiick."

"Should we get you a cab?" Hope responded immediately.

You nodded slowly but changed your mind by shaking your head 'no'. "I'm going out dancing later."

"Yeah, she's going home." Alyssa clicked her tongue as she stood from her chair.

Hope reciprocated her actions, turning around to pull you onto your feet with the help of Alyssa. You shifted your weight on Hope's shoulder as he carried you out.

"Oh, be careful with the princess, Hope!" his supervisor called out sarcastically.

"Eat my shit!" you yelled as you were ushered out the bar by the two young ones.

As Alyssa ran to the streets to call for a taxi, Hope held onto your stumbling form. He wondered why you would drink so much. You didn't seem like an alcoholic when you two first met; you just looked like you carried a lot of emotional baggage.

Hope stared at you, and when you caught his gaze, he flinched and turned his head to the side, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Where do you live?" he stated when Alyssa came back with a taxi in tow.

"It's fine, you don't have to walk me there," you cooed, "just get me to the taxi."

The girl Alyssa nodded and guided you all to the parked yellow car. The girl was quick to swing the door open and motion Hope to stick you in. When you were safely situated inside, Alyssa went to the front of the car to talk to the driver.

"Bye bye, Hope," you smiled as you leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I--Umm.. B-Bye," he stuttered while in shock. He opened his mouth once more to ask for your number, mustering up all the courage he owned to do so, but Alyssa slammed the car door shut.

Tapping on the window, the driver took off with you in tow. "I wouldn't try anything with [Name]."

"I wasn't--"

"She's the daughter of the company's CEO," Alyssa warned, "plus, she's married."

"Married?" The word came out as a whisper, the shock stirring his confidence.

**[_____]**

Opening the door, you entered your dark living room. You had somewhat sobered up during the ride home, but it didn't help you feel any less abandoned. "Damn it--"

"Disappointed about something?" a voice whispered into your ear as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, bringing you close to their body.

"I thought you would be missing again for a whole month," you muttered as you eased into his touch, "since that was a nasty fight and all."

His lips found purchase on your neck, nipping at your sweet spot to elicit a moan. "Sorry about that," he responded as his hands began to wander under your shirt.

A gasp escaped your lips as he became bolder with his touches. "You...shouldn't leave your wife unattended for so long, Noel."

The brunette hotly chuckled in your ear, causing you to shiver and bite your lip. "I'll make up for it, [Name]."

"Good," you groaned as he led you deeper into your shared bedroom.


	2. Work, Work, Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bweh finally got time to edit this. Enjoy the chapter! :D

Your head was ringing due to a splitting pain caused by the alcohol. You groaned loudly as you rubbed your temples. "I am never drinking again."

There was a chuckle in the distance, causing your head to turn to the direction of the sound. "That's what they all say," Noel stated as he entered your shared bedroom with a bottle of aspirin and a mug of ice cold water.

You quietly thanked him and took the needed medication, watching his every move. It had been two weeks since you last saw your husband, and you had mixed feelings about his sudden appearance last night. Excited yet angry, the two most frequent feelings you had when it came to him.

"I'm assuming you guys went to celebrate something last night," he hummed as he situated himself beside you on the king-sized bed.

"Yeah, some new kid in my work--"

"Is he the young shrimp you guys were excited to have?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered." Your eyebrows rose with amazement, "...Why are you so interested in me right now?"

"Can't I know what's going on with my own wife?" he smiled as his arms pulled you into a hug, pressing your back against his chest. He sighed with relief at the intimate contact. "It's been a while."

Your lips softly pecked his cheek, lingering there until he turned his head slightly to capture your lips in a heated kiss. It wasn't until the alarm on your phone blasted that the two paused your actions. "Let's talk when I come back, then we can pick up where we last left off," you stated as you began to roll out of bed.

"Why do you want to talk? Everything is fine already."

"Noel, I haven't seen you in weeks all because of some stupid argument," you stated, "I worried every day that you wouldn't come home... You really need to stop disappearing on me."

"[Name]," he breathed out as his hand caressed your cheek, "can we please not talk about it?"

You sent him an incredulous look, knowing that if you pushed this under the rug, it would further ruin the relationship. Sometimes you felt as if you were the only one trying to hold it all together with tape and glue. However, what scared you the most was that if you continued to mention his frequent disappearances, it would destroy everything you had been trying to repair.

"I have to go get coffee for my supervisor."

"You should stop working for your father. You aren't even researching," Noel suggested as he began to stand along with you.

"Afraid I might run off with one of those smarty-pants scientists?"

"I'm worried you might charm those scientists with your cheesy phrases...By the way, how old is that new kid?"

"Young enough to think I'm an old fart."

"You're only 26."

"Young enough not to be your concern," you revised your answer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I think the new kid wants something," the supervisor whispered in your ear.

Your eyes fluttered over to the silverette, and when you caught his stare, you offered him a smile. The boy had this naivete like that of a child. It made him adorable in your eyes, but his large stature and deep voice provided a parallel to his personality. The mixture certainly intrigued you and many others in the room.

"Hope, do you need something?"

He eyed his fellow co-workers, making sure that they were focused on their work, and quietly traveled over to where you sat. "Um, did you get home safely?"

Your eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot to thank you for helping me yesterday. I drank too much during your welcoming party--"

"That's fine!" he exclaimed, sounding all too eager to please you.

You nodded, sending him an appreciative look as you tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear which aired a whiff of your perfume over to him. It caused his cheeks to turn crimson, though you were too preoccupied with the paper in front of you to notice.

"I hope you don't think of me as some drunkard. I was having personal problems, and I was dumb enough to think that drowning my sorrows with alcohol would help."

He remained silent with a gaze of concern etched on his face. He opened his mouth but snapped it shut when someone cleared their throat. "Once you're done talking to the lady, please return to your work," your supervisor ordered with a stern tone.

"Ah, yessir!" Hope gasped as he became flustered.

You stifled a giggle, goaded on by his terrified response to the annoyed supervisor. You tried to hide your amusement when Hope turned his attention to you as he sputtered a few words of goodbye and sprinted back to his work table.

This boy was just too cute.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hope exhaled harshly as his blunt fingernail scratched his scalp. His eyes scanned the document before him while his dominant hand underlined the information he needed. Sliding his eyelids shut, he thought back to everything he had learned in college. With a sigh, he grabbed the paper and the rest of the stack, placing it in its corresponding folder.

He wasn't fond of paperwork, that's for sure.

As the silence consumed the room, Hope glanced to the other side of the dining table and noticed Snow smiling goofily at his phone; he was obviously talking to Serah. Just looking at Snow, he couldn't help but wonder if he himself ever made that face around you. Not exactly love-smitten but like a schoolboy with a crush.

"Do you know a girl named [Name]?" Hope cautiously asked the burly blonde.

He glanced up from his phone with an expression of recognition. "Do I? She's Noel's girl and the one that helped you get in."

That was news to him, but he was more preoccupied with the name mentioned. "I've heard of Noel from Serah... but I've never met him."

"He's a spunky kid but a good guy... What's with the sudden interest in those two? Don't tell me you already met [Name]?"

"I shouldn't have?" Hope cocked his head to the side.

"Well, she usually hangs around the higher divisions of the company, especially the nutrition section. Your department is known for weapons, which doesn't appeal to her."

Hope nodded while he took in all this information. He was at a loss for words as to why Snow knew so much about you, but then again, he realized that you were Serah's friend which meant Snow would know a lot about you. "Then why is she there in my department?"

"Beats me." The man shrugged, giving Hope a sly smile. "Maybe she wanted to know what's the big deal about you."

Hope gulped,"To inspect me?"

He highly doubted that granted she became intoxicated during his welcoming party. She seemed to have a lot going on personally, but he couldn't tell what would bring her to his department. A surge of hope fluttered within him, believing that maybe it was his fault that she joined the weapons department--- but he wasn't that naive. Oh no, that girl was married. She would never magically leave her husband for a no-name like him.

"By the way, the engagement party for Serah and me is this weekend. Do you have a date yet?"

"N-No, does it matter?"

"Come on, Hope! You aren't getting any younger. Go live your youth!"

"I should say the same to you..."

"No, see, I lived my youth. I met lots of girls and I've done things that make me untrustworthy in Lightning's eyes. I've already grown out of that stage, willing to settle down with the girl of my dreams. "

"Lightning still doesn't trust you?"

"Is that what you got from my explanation?!"

"No, no, I understood... It's just that I don't know what I should do to live life to the fullest."

Snow chuckled as he patted the young boy's back, "Don't let anything stop or limit you, no rules, no social regulations--"

"That's too brash."

"It's up to you, little man. I did my stuff and I turned out fine."

"Yeah, but Lightning still doesn't trust you with her sister," Hope retorted with a teasing smile.

"Hey, hey. She's coming around. No one can hate me forever."

"I can think of some people."

"You also didn't like me, but now you come to me for everything."

Hope laughed to himself, silently agreeing with the blonde. He eased into the wooden chair as his eyes drank in the amount of work given to him by his supervisor. It was the weekend, two days of supposed freedom, but being a low leveled scientist meant he had the grand task of sorting several piles of research; the worst part was that it was all due when he returned on Monday.

"That's a lot. Do you need any help?"

"I highly doubt you could help. You don't even know how to sort them, or what each ingredient can cause, or--"

"No, no. I could ask someone to help you out."

Hope idly glanced to the side, noticing the obscene hour. "Now?"

"Yeah, and it's such a coincidence that we were talking about her!" Snow exclaimed, a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

Hope swallowed thickly as a chill racked his system. Sometimes, he regretted ever trusting Snow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

You stretched your tired arms into the air, yawning obnoxiously to signal your exhaustion. "I guess I really made it up to you, didn't I?"

You sent Noel a pointed stare. "Thanks for the make-up sex, I suppose... but couldn't you have waited until after I finished calming down from work?"

"Isn't this calming down from work?"

You smirked at his question, shaking your head in disbelief. "I would have preferred coming home to a meal and some talking."

"We talked."

"Dirty talk doesn't count!"

"Why not? It should!"

There were several chuckles between you two, but as the laughter died down, reality settled in as always. Did you want to confront the problem? You cautiously glanced at Noel, internally debating whether you needed to talk about what happened two weeks ago.

It was another fight about his work and the girl whom he protected animatedly. Apparently, they were friends from his hometown, and knowing Noel, he did whatever he could to protect his friends. It left you with an empty house most of the time and a husband who would rather be with another woman than you. It made you unconfident and weak, paranoid that he might be committing adultery (although you knew he would never, but you were still worried).

The recent fight became really heated, to the point that there were a few broken vases here and there. After he had given up on arguing, he grabbed a suitcase, stuffed it with the majority of his clothes, and left you crying and with a sore throat. Not a single phone call or visit for weeks until he showed up yesterday.

The first time he left, he only disappeared for a week, and when he returned, you were baffled yet excited. Every time you asked where he went, he would state that he slept in his office and focused on his job. If you tried to further investigate, he would glare at you and change the subject. It was then you learned that hiding the problems was the way to go with him. However, the more he did this, the more you were becoming tired of it all.

You opened your mouth, feeling a wave of regret for what was about to come out of your mouth. 'JUST ASK HIM!!!' "Noel--"

Your phone began to ring, capturing both of your attention. "Someone calls you at this time?"

You shrugged and ran over to your cell phone, "It's Snow...Hello?"

"Hey! The kid needs help with the pile of shit you threw on him."

"For your information, I am not in charge of giving him work"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure this is your job. So basically, he took over for you."

You breathed out harshly as you scratched your head. "...I don't know."

"I don't think Noel will mind. He sees you every night. It wouldn't hurt if you left him for one night."

"Can't we do this tomorrow or the day after?"

"No. Hope is only free tonight."

"Wow, that kid must be in high demand if he can't work on a Saturday and Sunday night."

"Come on, I know you don't have anything else to do."

He was right. If you attempted to talk to Noel when the event was still fresh, you might make things awkward when they were proving to be just fine. "Yeah, I guess I'll go."

"Great, see you in 20 minutes!"

You grumbled a goodbye then turned to Noel. "Sorry, that was Snow. Apparently, the new kid needs help with the work we gave him."

Noel frowned. "But we were just making up."

Were you guys really? "I know, but we can do more later on. I just want to help this kid out."

"So this kid...Did he specifically call on you for help?"

"I don't know. I think it was Snow's idea since he was the one that called me... Speaking of Snow, I hope you can make it to their engagement party."

"...I'm still on the job that day."

You groaned, "This had been planned for months! Can't you tell Caius to take over for you?"

"[Name], you know my job is complicated."

Yeah, just like your marriage. "I know, but I'm tired of going to events without you."

He looked torn. "I..I would have to take her to the party then. If Serah and Snow don't mind."

"I don't think they would." But you would mind very much. However, if this was the only way to get him to go somewhere with you, then you would have to compromise. "I finally get to meet Yeul," you sang as you walked over to your closet to fish for some clothes.

"Don't wear anything provocativ--"

"Noel. It's just Snow and some boy."

He knew you were right; he had nothing to worry about with Snow since that guy cannot utter a sentence without the word 'Serah' in it. For some reason though, he could not help but feel on edge about this new kid. His gut continued to tell him to watch out for this kid, but if you said it was nothing, he would believe you.


	3. Acknowledgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm legit tired, sorry for any mistakes!

You pressed the button which elicited a loud ring, signaling your arrival. You expected Snow's voice to greet you over the intercom, but it was Hope's voice that echoed throughout the hallway. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, it's [Name]," you chirped, trying to sound as animated as possible. It was the dead of night, and your energy was long gone. It could only be replenished by an ungodly amount of coffee, and you figured it could be the same with the young intern. "I brought us some coffees."

"Oh, please come in." There was a loud buzz, allowing you entrance into the apartment. You lightly laughed at his enthusiasm and opened the door with your backside since your hands were full.

You took the elevator to the fifth floor, and it was the apartment on your left. You didn't have to knock seeing as how he already opened the door. His large smile was a warm welcome, "Hello." He reached over to alleviate whatever was in your hands, ushering you inside the apartment. "Sorry, it's a little messy."

"No, it's ok. I wasn't expecting anything immaculate when it comes to Snow...Speaking of him, where is that guy?"

A nervous chuckle rolled out of his mouth, clearly at a loss for words. He couldn't say that Snow was up to no good and left for Serah's house, wanting to leave them two alone. He pleaded the blonde to stay since he knew he would act awkward around you; Snow could help by diffusing anything that might erroneously slip out of Hope's mouth. However, Snow had other plans for the two.

"He really wanted to see Serah." The words came out like lava as he had no desire to lie to you.

"Aw that's cute," you cooed. "By the way, where do I put my belongings?"

"The counter is fine. I was working at the dining table, but we can work on the couch since it's comfortable.."

"Hope, breathe. I'm fine anywhere," you smiled as you pat his back. You felt the stiffness of his shoulders, the muscle knots from serious stress. "You must be a busy bee."

His eyes widened, "W-What?"

"Sorry! I meant to say that you're a busy guy." You felt your cheeks burn from embarrassment. Noel was right about your weird language being a complete turn-off.

"No, I knew what you meant. I was just surprised that you noticed."

"Ah, that's because you have some big knots here." You turned him around and pressed the stiff muscle, "A quick massage could help."

Hope refused to face you as his whole face turned a deep crimson due to your unexpected touch. "I-I-I'll be sure to get a massage sometime later."

"Silly, I was offering you one. It'll only take 10 minutes."

'Don't faint.' He repeated in his head, "Oh, I don't want to cause you too much trouble."

You laughed as you grabbed his hand and guided him to a loveseat, pushing him down onto it. "Just sit and I'll get those knots right out!" You cracked your fingers to the best of your ability as you took the seat behind him. "It'll be better if you took off your shirt, but you don't have to."

You were going to be the end of him for sure. "If it'll help."

He sounded reluctant which caused you to realize that you forced this upon him. You opened your mouth to stop him, but he already slipped off his shirt with ease. Your breath hitched in your throat as his pale and blemish free skin graced your vision. It was different from Noel's tan and scarred back, and when your hand pressed against his back, you noticed that the feel was also different. He felt so delicate yet strong. He had a muscular back and broad shoulders, exuding an air of a man. All you could think about was how this kid was continuing to surprise you.

"Well, here we go." You warned as you positioned your fingers over the knots. He breathed in, tensing when your fingers kneaded into his stiff flesh. "Relax, I don't bite," you giggled, finding his reaction adorable-- well, his reactions were always adorable.

"Sorry...I'm just not used to someone uhh--touching me."

You snorted, "Haha, that sounded wrong."

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT--"

"I know, but don't worry. I'm just looking out for my intern baby," you stated as you kneaded deeper into the flesh.

Hope pressed his lips together, allowing silence to consume the living room. He wasn't pleased that you called him a baby. It didn't anger him. Oh no, he could never be angry with you. He let a few minutes pass as you continued to massage him before he decided to say anything. "I'm a man, not a baby."

He frowned, regretting the words that came out of his mouth. He didn't want to make it obvious that he liked you more than a co-worker. However, the statement seemed to take you by surprise as you were stuttering like a madman. "I- I..k-know--W-w-well..O-of co-course.. I..know..t-t-that! H-Hope..."

"I was just kidding, don't worry." Hope extended his hand over his shoulder to grab your hand in a reassuring manner, "Just relax."

You groaned, "Hope, you might look all innocent, but you just love toying with my emotions."

You didn't know it, but the silverette secretly celebrated that he could actually cause such turmoil with your emotions.

 

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

You inserted the key into your apartment lock, though you didn't turn it. You just stared at your door and sighed loudly. The whole night with Hope was spent talking and working; it had been a moment of bliss, the opposite of the catastrophic life you had at home. You had completely forgotten your worries when speaking to Hope, and now that you had returned home, you frowned at your predicament.

You twist your wrist, unlocking the door to enter inside. It was already six in the morning which meant that Noel should be sleeping. You didn't want to wake him, so you traveled quietly inside, setting down your things as silently as possible.

You smiled to yourself, your heart fluttering as you thought about Noel's sleeping face. Even if he made you frustrated, you still loved him with all your heart. He just had this hold on you since the day you met him, and it disappointed you that you guys were at a point in your relationship where you loathed to be in a room with him.

You entered your room silently, and your smile fell when you noticed the bed lacking your husband. "Noel," you whispered. You heard his voice inside your shared bathroom which sucked you in. "Noel?" you called out a bit louder.

"Yeul, don't worry. You look beautiful in anything."

You scrunched your eyebrows as you processed his statement. Did he just call another woman beautiful? You saw him through your bathroom mirror, talking on his cell phone with a serene grin.

"Oh come on. Of course, I mean it."

"Noel."

He glanced over his shoulder, his words getting caught in his throat. "I have to go. --Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"What the hell?"

"Sorry. She gets really insecure," Noel shrugged as he scratched his back. "Welcome home, love."

"Ugh, don't say that," you groaned as you stomped out of the room, "Jesus, I'm too tired to deal with your Yeul obsession."

"Obsession?! [Name], hey! Get back here, plese--"

You were already gone, headed to where you always went to think about your problems.

 

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Your laid form openly enjoyed the plush sofa beneath you, feeling the money's worth of cushion conform to your every curve. Your father had forgone the idea of asking you to keep your feet off the office sofa since it was a battle he knew he would lose. Maybe if you were in a better mood, he would attempt to order you around, but the way you kept crunching on your potato chips, it was evident that you were beyond enraged.

"You have a job to do."

"You do too," came your curt reply, followed by a crunch from your next chip.

Your father exhaled loudly, "I have no idea why you would run to me on a Saturday morning. You have a husband who can listen to your problems."

Your head snapped towards him, fire burning in your optics, "I don't need someone to listen to my problems." Plus, you didn't exactly have anyone to listen to your sob story. It wasn't like your crumbling marriage was public knowledge to anyone as it was kept between the two of you (maybe Caius knew since Noel always ran off to his job). Your friends, family, and co-workers had no clue the amount of strain you were going through as you carried the burden of a young marriage.

Least of all, your father. If he knew that Noel was behaving like this, he would find some way to become involved and remove Noel from the equation. You had no desire to involve your father; you were a big girl who could deal with her problems.

"Sir," the secretary called out from the other side of the double doors, "your son-in-law is here."

Your father glanced away from his work to stare at you, "Are you fighting with him?"

"Nope, he's just here to pick me up--"

"Mr.[Last Name], I'm looking for your daughter. Is she here?" Noel asked loudly.

Your heart dropped as your father's eyes narrowed, "It seems you're running away from Noel."

You clicked your tongue, cursing Noel for his (not so) impeccable timing. You swung your feet over to stand on the ground. "Stop reading so much into the situation. Everything is fine with him."

"I can't have a daughter being divorced at a young age of 26."

"And you won't," you assured him, but it sounded as if you didn't believe those words coming out of your mouth. Did you? You certainly didn't want to separate from him; he was a big piece of your heart, so much that if he ever left you, you were certain you would die from a broken heart.

"Well then, I will see you next weekend at Serah's engagement party."

"Yup," you nodded, mentally sighing with relief when he began to smile. It was adorable how your father doted on your childhood friend. If only he doted on you...


End file.
